Is Perfect Real?
by fangirl3366
Summary: It was meant to be the perfect date. I mean, how can it not be perfect? But by the end of the night I find myself thinking: Is Perfect Real? Rated Teenager just in case.


It wasn't meant to happen. We were meant to be having a good time, great even. It was a chilly Tuesday evening. Jace and I had gone out, looking for excitement, it was our first proper date. Sure, we had gone out to Taki's and Java Jones but not a real, proper, movie like date. We walked, hand in hand in the street lamp lit pathway. It was a dark night, the clouds had ganged up, blocking out the stars and moon. I was shivering, the cold prickling my skin, making me want to scrunch up into a ball. It was February, Valentine's Day even, and we had jokes about the name for days. The streets were thinly layered with snow, like the icing in a cake. Everything was so clear and crisp. Like in those scenic pictures. It was perfect. We walked, I was laughing at Jace's joke and he was smiling proudly. No one else was out, every other sane person would be inside curled up watching a stupid love movie, in the comforting warmth. I was wearing high heeled boots which boosted my height a few inches. Against the hard concrete ground and soft delicate snow, the boots made a very satisfying clicking sound. I had endeavoured many hours of poking and prodding, curtsey of Izzy. Of course she had her own Valentine's day treat, but Simon being him, told her they would be enjoying a romantic home cooked meal then a movie night, slam packed with soppy lovey-dovey movies, romantic moments so perfect it was looked upon to cry and snuggling and kissing. And warmth. Of course, Jace had picked to go out and wonder in streets of Brooklyn on a montage, then buckled down for a three course meal. So, here we were, galavanting the oh-so picturesque streets.

A gust of wind sailed our way only making me shiver more. I clang onto

Jace like my life depended on it, wincing, letting my face scrunch up as the cold air hit. The cold hurt but I secretly loved walking with Jace. He felt me shiver and sheltered me more, enclosing me in his arms. He paused. "You cold?" His gentle voice made my heart melt. I nodded, hugging him for warmth. He shrugged off his jacket and placed it carefully of me, his heat was still on the jacket and so was his smell. He smelt of leather and mint. "I think we should blame Isabelle for that." He said, a smirk evident in his voice, gesturing to my outfit. I was wearing black sheer tights with a black skater skirt rimmed with lace, and a white top, stopping wear the skater skirt started, with sheer sleeves. I had forgotten my jacket. "But, you do look great. No more than great. Stunning." He said into my ear. He was so close I could hear his heart beat. He kissed my lips, his hands snaking from my back to my waist, I deepened the kiss and he took charge. I glided my arms from his hips to is neck. I would of put them on his head, but still with heels was too short. He borked the kiss off, staring into my eyes as I felt like I had been engulfed whole by his golden ones. He swung me round and picked me up, the way they do at weddings. I laughed, the sound filling the empty streets. He started walking towards the restaurant taking the each step fast than the next. We got to the restaurant and he places me down, slipping his arm around my waist again, which were non existent from Jace's jacket, which was about five sizes too big. We entered the restaurant, my eyes grew in awe. It was amazing. Soft piano music played in the background filling any awkward silences. The tables were placed with far enough space in between. The waiter lead us through to the table at the back corner. "So we don't have people watching us." Jace whispered. The place was lit by lanterns which were artfully placed. The ceiling was glass and would be amazing if you could see the stars. Jace gallantly pulled to chair for me to sit, whilst I giggled. He sat down, and looked at me sideways. I skilfully raised an eyebrow and he laughed, clasping my hand. "What!?" I half shrieked, laughing all the same. "It's just you're so beautiful, Clary. Do you know that? That you are the most beautiful person on this earth." He had managed to gain my eye focus before he said that, putting me in a trance. But as he said that I dodged his eye contact and looked into my lap. "Jace, I wouldn't say that..." I said in a small voice, so faint you could barely hear it as I trailed off. "I would." He squeezed my hand, giving me his best smile, as I fought hard, and failed to crack a smile. We ordered and he showered me with compliments. I just averted my eyes and denied. Then we changed the topic, I was immensely grateful and we talked about the future. "So, what does Clary Fray want to do then?" He says, with another squeeze of my hand. He had explained he wanted to try find a way to destroy demons and join the Shadowhunters and Downworlders. "I... Uh... Okay, so I've been doing some... Research and found that Jonathan has been able to make some sort of evil twisted runes that the Endarkened have access to. I want to create something strong enough to balance it out or even defeat it." I pause, he was nodding. "So... Yeah..." I trail off, concluding my announcement. "Clary that's so... Wow, that's very... Incredible. But how did you find this out." He asked, studying my eyes. One word. "Jonathan." He nodded, understanding. And then the food arrived. And it was delicious. The perfect amount of spices mixed together to make a mouth watering combination. The flavours danced in my tongue, making me close my eyes in pleasure. I knew Jace was watching me enjoy me food and was chuckling to himself, but I didn't care it was too good to care. I ate all of it. Every singed scrape and scrap. "Now, that's good food." I exclaimed, making him laugh. I scrunched my nose up like a piece of paper. "It's not funny, I'm being dead serious. I have never, in the entire life of Clary Fray ever tasted anything that good." I said, acting dismayed. He rocked his gorgeous head back, making his golden locks cover his eyes. "I love you so much!" He gasped in between laughs and I froze, narrowing my eyes. "What!?" I said, I wanted it to come out a shout, it was more like a whisper. "I love you Clary, I can't dodge to fact anymore. I love you so much it hurts." He said, serious, gripping my hand. I moved into kiss him but stopped a center meter away from his lips. "Good. Because I love you too." I say. I immediately kissed me and I kissed back. It was magical, not her word can describe it. Magical. More magical than the Shadow World or the portals I can conjure up or the runes we wear or the spells Magnus can trance you will. More magical then anything. We leave the restaurant, laughing, smiling, kissing. We dance up the street lamp lit pathways and skip through the silent park. We twirl across the road and leap down the dark shops. And we stop on the bridge, hypnotised by each other. Breathing heavily, causing water vapour to form. The clouds of what looks like white smoke, delicate and whiskey. It dances around us and joins. We look at each other with so much passion it can't be measure. We hold each other with so much happiness it could strangle us. We kiss each other with so much love it could be the death of us.

Then it happened. We were too into each other to realise the demon. We were wrapped up so close into each other we didn't notice the air turn stale and the smell go rotten. It jumped on me. It's claws so sharp it tore my skin instantly, it's poison so deadly it made me go limp without giving my body a chance to fight back. The street lamps grew dimmer and dimmer, the darkness swallowing me whole. I could hear Jace, screaming and fighting. He was encouraging me, pleading me to stay awake. I wanted to so so badly. I wanted to go home with him and to feel safe. I wanted to go home. But my eyes became heavier and heavier, drifting me off into a endless abyss. The screams and shouts grew mellow and drowsy. They became wan and drawn out. I felt the poison get the better of me. I felt it oblivate my insides and harden my blood. The hope disappearing and the chances thinning. The darkness engulfing. And the last thing I felt were Jace's arms holding me.


End file.
